


Sunflowers and Smudges

by twilighter256 (EF686)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gotta love that 12 AM motivation, Other, Reader Insert, TW bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EF686/pseuds/twilighter256
Summary: Steve Rogers and Y/N have an adventure while out sketching. Drabble.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x Y/n
Kudos: 11





	Sunflowers and Smudges

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been bumping around in my brain for the last week or so, but I finally was able to sit down and write it last night. I hope you guys enjoy! -- Twi <3

“Stay right there,” Steve murmured, turning squinted eyes down to his sketch pad and starting to lay down the foundations of his drawing. You leaned back a little bit farther, letting your head drop as you closed your eyes and smiling as you felt the warm summer sun spread across your face. The wind was blowing gently against you, keeping your hair out of your face and causing the leaves to flutter against your shoulders and arms. You could feel your muscles start to unlock and relax as you soaked up the peaceful quietness around you and Steve’s sharp focus switching between you and the sketch pad.

“Look at me for a moment, Gorgeous.” Steve looked up from his pad, smiling softly as you lazily lifted your head to face him, “Perfect, just keep that position for a couple minutes, then we can go get some lunch.” You rolled your eyes with a fond smirk pulling at your lips, but conceded, watching as he used a mixture of quick, short strokes and his finger to smudge in the shadows of his drawing.

He was halfway through when you looked up and noticed something big, black and yellow appeared and landed on his arm with a quiet buzz. You weren’t sure if it was a wasp or a hornet, but whatever it was was just a tad bit too big for your comfort.

“Steve,” You called, watching nervously as it crawled quickly up to his shoulder.

“Hang on, Sweetheart… I’m almost done.”

“Steve, honey--”

“One more minute, I promise.”

“Steve, there’s something on your shoulder.”

At your statement he finally looked up and saw it, letting out a surprised bark of incoherent words and scrambled to get up and away, sending his pad and charcoal tumbling to the ground. You quickly followed, standing up and running after him.

You and Steve didn’t stop until you got to your car. You leaned up against it, placing your hands on your knees as you took some several deep breaths to quiet your racing heart. Steve, on the other hand, took some measured breaths and wiped the sweat off of his face, catching his breath in such a short amount of time you were a little jealous of his lungs.

“Are you okay, Sweetheart?” Steve asked, “Did it sting you?”

“No, it didn’t sting me,” you wheezed, “Did it get you though? It was crawling all over you!” You pushed up from your bent position and started running your hands across his arm and shoulder, looking for a sting welt.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Steve reassured, squeezing your biceps as he smiled at your worrying. “I promise, it didn’t get me.”

You sighed in relief and let your arm drop to rest against his. He leant forwards and dropped a kiss on your forehead, causing you to giggle and go in for a quick hug.

After a beat you gasped and stepped back. “You left your sketchpad! And your charcoal! We have to go back and get it.”

“Even though I’m not allergic to bee stings anymore, I still have an aversion to them that has been ingrained. So as far as I’m concerned, that’s his sketchpad now,” Steve chuckled and pulled you back into his embrace. You snorted and pressed your head against his shoulder.

“Besides,” he continued, waiting on the passenger’s side as you unlocked your car and walked to the driver’s side, “I’ve got a great memory, that image is now locked into my brain and I can always recreate it when we get home.”

“Steven Grant Rogers, are you telling me that we didn’t need to be out there all day?”

“Technically, yes,” the little shit replied, smiling broadly, “However, everyone knows that the memory of something is never as good as the real thing.”


End file.
